


You Don't Know Me

by bluelove22



Series: Solangelo Stories [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Light Angst, Singing, Songfic, but so is nico, song curse, will is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: Just a little one-shot concerning a stubborn Nico and Will, a small curse, and foreshadowing. Solangelo. *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO characters or the song (You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies) used.

"I'm leaving whether you give me permission or not, Solace. It's been three days."

The son of Apollo sighed in irritation, eyes closing for a second only to reveal the startling blue of his irises a moment later. In truth part of Nico actually wanted to stay where he could see Will most of the day. As stubborn and annoying as the blond was, Will seemed to truly care about his well-being. Other than Hazel, Jason, and Reyna no one else had done so since Bianca. Nico also had to admit that Will Solace was a tab bit attractive.

Still, Nico could see many in the infirmary were unsettled by his presense. Even the other healers stayed clear of him.

"Death Boy," the Will said the even tone he used when his patients were being difficult, "despite how much you've improved during the last few days you've still got a long way to go until you're better. Your gashes from Lycaon need to be checked daily while they heal, I personally want to check on the levels of darkness I feel in you every morning and night, and when it comes to eating if I'm not there you'll pull the 'I'm not hungry' card like before. Not to mention I don't think you should be alone."

"What are you talking about?" The son of Hades questioned suspiciously as he uncrossed his arms and took a step towards the healer. "Are you afraid I'll run away to the Underworld again? I can't even shadow travel at the moment, and besides I already told Jason I'd give Camp Half-blood another chance. There's no need for you to worry about me being left to my own devices."

"But I want you  _here_."

Nico froze. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Will walked up to the shorter demigod and placed a hand on his shoulder. They both noted how Nico didn't try to throw it off quite yet.

"From what I've heard you're a bit of a loner, and from what you said during the battle with Gaea it seems you think less of yourself just because your father is Hades. What I want you to know is that you're much more likable than you think. If you stay here longer like you should we can get to know each other better. There are people here that want to be your friends just like me," he said with a warm smile that quickly turned embarrassed. "To be perfectly honest you're like a role model to me. After seeing you waltz onto the battlefield during the Second Titan War with your army of skeletons and deities backing you up I was in awe. Seriously, smack-talking Kronos? That was amazing! I tried talking to you after the war, but between running the infirmary, mourning Michael's death, and taking on the role as counselor I never got a chance to get to know you before you disappeared."

When he stopped talking he looked expectantly at Nico. The son of Hades was staring at the ground with his hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides, his face slightly pink at the praise and partially the feeling of skeletal butterflies knocking against his ribs.

"You're an idiot," he finally said while storming past the older demigod. He needed space, somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts. Being around Will was too overwhelming.

The blond had other ideas though. He spun around fast, obviously not surprised Nico would try to run off despite his words, and grabbed Nico's pale wrist just as he made it past the flap separating his cot from the main room, attracting the attention of most of the demigods in the infirmary in the process.

"Let me go now, Solace." Nico growled with a death glare so intense some of Will's siblings were glancing at their brother worriedly.

Of course Will wasn't one to be fazed. Instead, he put his free hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes at the demigod he was currently towering over by several inches.

"I will as long as you say you'll at least give an effort to be my friend."

Nico shook his head slowly, the glare slipping off his to be replaced with a look of confusion. Couldn't Will realize someone like him shouldn't be friends with someone who was the complete opposite of himself?

Brown eyes fell to the floor as he gently tried to tug his wrist free. Of course Will wouldn't let go, being the stubborn brat he was. "I don't need friends," he spoke quietly when Will squeezed his wrist a little more firmly. "Bad things happen to people that get close to me. Other campers are scared of me; just look at the way they are staring now. The Fates themselves hate me. Why would you want to subject yourself to being friends with someone that causes chaos wherever he goes?"

Will didn't miss a beat.

"Nothing bad is going to happen on my watch, Nico. Others will learn to accept you in their own time, but for now I think you should just focus on getting better, which means letting me help you. Will you let me?"

The infirmary was silent as Nico contemplated his answer. So many years of hopelessness and distrust raged against his inner kindness and hero. Was Will serious, or was he just trying to gain a powerful ally? Nico couldn't tell. All he knew was that his hand was still touching him and that it was very warm and distracting. He didn't know if he could deal with feeling his stomach knot up or his face heat up because of him either.

"You can't help me, Will. Can you please let me go now? I hate touching."

Will released him, thank the gods, but refused to let him leave. "Don't give me that. Why not?"

"Because you don't know anything about me! I don't deserve your kindness, alright? Go hang out with Lou Ellen and Cecil, forget about me, and you'll be better off."

That seemed to really set the son of Apollo off, because suddenly he was muttering angrily under his breath. Nico had no idea what it meant, but when Kayla and Austin rushed over trying to stop Will from "finishing the curse" he understood. The son of Hades had no time to react before a soft yellow light radiated from him and disappeared. Those watching the spectacle either gasped or were holding their breath.

_"You think you know me, but you don't know me."_

Nico's eyes widened at his words, which had come out in song. Will and his siblings simply stared like this was an ordinary thing.

"Huh," Will commented after a moment. "I was going for rhyming couplets, not a song. Oh well. It looks like once you finish whatever song you stared the curse will wear off, which is better than rhyming for a day like I had intended."

Despite the danger of fading, the shadows gathered around Nico as they reacted to his anger. How dare Will Solace curse him? Who did he think was? No way in Tartarus was he going to get away with this. Will wanted him to sing? Fine.

Suddenly the shadows dissipated. Nico took a step forward to that he was right in Will's face (well, chin on account of his height, but you get the point).

 _"You think you own me, but you can't control me,"_  he said with a glower. _"You look at me and there's just one thing that you see. So listen to me, listen to me."_

Those watching gaped in shock as Nico shoved the blond away from him. Will only had to take one step back to give Nico the space he demanded, but the healer was still not backing down.

 _"You push me back, I'll push you back- harder, harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you- louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,"_  Nico sang truthfully, his voice losing its hostility as he tried not to break eye contact with Will, _"I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you."_  He put a hand to his temple in frustration. " _You don't know me."_

The prying eyes of those in the infirmary finally got him. With a look at Will, Nico turned and went outside to escape the attention. Little did he know one of Will's siblings had left and told the Stoll brothers what was going on, causing campers to be oh so innocently arranged nearby the infirmary as if they hadn't placed themselves there for entertainment.

He didn't seem to notice though. He was too focused on the hand twirling him around as he tried to cross the green to the cabins.

"I want to get to know you, Death Boy." Will stated determinedly. "Stop running away, finish the song, and then give me a valid reason why we can't be friends. I don't want any of that 'I'm a son of Hades so nobody likes me' stuff either."

Nico made a noise that conveyed absolute frustration. _"You think you got me, but you don't get me. You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into,"_  he sang with a knowing gaze. _"There's so much more to me then what you think you see, so listen to me. Just listen to me."_

 _"You push me back, I'll push you back- harder, harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you- louder, l-l-l-l-louder."_  He took a step back so Will's hand fell from his shoulder, the tingling sensation it had caused by being there disappearing instantly. _"I'm dangerous, I'm warning you, but you're not afraid of me-"_

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

Nico rolled his eyes. _"And I can't convince you. You don't know me."_

As the next lyrics tumbled out, the dark-haired demigod couldn't help but blush.

 _"And the longer that you stay,"_  he sang softly while averting his eyes from Will's now curious blue ones, _"the ice is melting. And the pain feels okay. It feels okay."_

At this point he was beyond mortified, so he began walking towards his cabin while the healer followed. He sang the rest of the song almost offhandedly.  _"You push me back, I'll push you back._ _You scream at me, I'll scream at you. Louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder."_ However, when Will jumped in he almost tripped over his own feet.

 _"Y_ _ou push me back,"_ the blond joined with a smirk _, "I'll push you back- harder, harder. You scream at me, I'll scream at you- louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,"_  gods he had the audacity to wink, _"I'm warning you, but you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you."_

 _"And I don't have to,"_ Will finished louder than Nico himself _, "I think you know me."_

Several seconds passed before Nico realized the song was finished and he pulled Will into his cabin. He fought off a blush as he noticed Jason walking by with Piper and giving him a thumbs up.

It wasn't like he and Will were going to actually talk, get to know each other, then make plans to eat together as well as be on the same team for capture the flag that Friday evening. They weren't actually going to become friends. The possibility of them dating a few weeks later was also out of the question.

(But that's exactly what happened.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
